Mako and me
by pervalert
Summary: Avatar Korra here! This is pure, shameless smut, so don't read it if you're some twelve year old... WARNING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! EXTREMES SMUT. IF UNDER 16, DONT READ. IF YOU'RE A PERV, STAY HERE WITH ME AND READ IF YOU'D LIKE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE IT.**

**READ FURTHER AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

"I warned you." I felt Mako's tender and pink chest and cringed.

"I didn't think you would actually do it!" He looked down at the pile of ashes that was once his shirt.

"Maybe it's better without a shirt! Wasn't it getting hot in there?" I smiled weakly and tried not to laugh.

"Well, it was once you started FIREBENDING at me!" He laid down and winced. "Can you heal me?"

"Okay babe," I bent some water from a nearby stream and moved it up to his upper body and poured energy through my fingers.

"Ahhhh" He sighed with relief, "That feels much better."

After a few minutes I dropped the water, "I think that's all I can do for now." I rubbed his rock hard abs and smiled a little. "Damn, Mako. You're getting sexy. Maybe someday you'll catch up with me!"

He smirked and sat up. "One can only dream." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe I could give you a few lessons?" I traced my fingers down to his hips and bit my lip.

"That would be fantastic." He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"No, like this..." I kissed him on the lips and bit his lower lip a little.

"Let me try.." He drove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned a little and the ground shook.

We stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right, there was a tension in the air, and we could both feel it.

"What's going on?" I stood up and equalists dove from the bushes.

"Mako! Take cover!" I made an earth wall and held Mako's hand.

"It'll be alright, Korra." He let go of me and started firebending at the equalists.

"No! Mako!" I reached my hand out for him but he went off to fight some mecha tanks. I looked around and closed my eyes, trying to go into the avatar state. I started tearing up and panicking.

Some chi blockers came up behind me and paralyzed my legs. I fell down and my vision started to blur.

"Mako!" I tried to yell, but the mecha tanks had him pinned down to the ground and unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I'm sorry..." And everything went black.

I could hear faint cries of my name... but Mako was unconscious! How could that be?

* * *

"Korra!" Mako shakes my shoulders and I open my eyes.

Lights all around me blind my eyes and I squint at Mako's half naked form.

"You weren't waking up! You were just tossing around and mumbling about equalists and the avatar state. I got really worried." I see Mako has a tear running down his cheek and I understand.

I have been having the same nightmare night after night. This was the longest time that it has taken me to wake up.

"I'm so sorry Mako, I'm really trying!" I kiss him and smile weakly, trying to reassure him that I'll be fine.

"Okay.." He stands up shakily and walks over to his side of the bed. "I'm sorry for worrying so much." He looks down solemnly and closes his eyes painfully.

"No, it's not your fault for caring for me, I appreciate it Mako, I really do." I grab his hand and squeeze it gently.

He looks at me and I automatically smile. He's wearing red boxers, and his six pack is gleaming brightly.

He scoots towards me and kisses my ear a little.

"Mako?"

"Yes, my darling?" He stops for a moment and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you so damn much."

"That's good news, because I love you too." He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I kiss his neck and chuckle a little.

He smirks a little and moves his hand down to my bum.

"Mako?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not ready for this."

"Okay, we'll stop." He let go of me and stepped away from the bed.

* * *

**The smut will only get worse moving along... PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**Tell me if I should continue! any suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Please don't read if under 16 or whatever. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Mako looks at me and tries to smile. We both know the nightmares are getting worse, but I can't bring myself to say a word.

"Are you okay?" He looks sincere, and reaches across the table to take my hand. I pull away quickly and immediately feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." I look down and play with my nails.

"Well, maybe you should get some rest." He sits completely still, "Do you mind telling me about your dreams?"I shake my head and don't even bother looking up at him. It's just too excruciating.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." He keeps staring at me with his dismal eyes, and finally stands up. "I'll be down at the power plant if you need me."

* * *

I close my eyes and sit with both feet atop my thighs. I put my hands in my lap and practice concentration.

_Keep steady thoughts, Korra_ I tell myself over and over again. _If I can concentrate, I can go into the avatar state and everything will be fine. But what if I can't concentrate? What if I lose control? What if I end up hurting Mako? _My eyes burst open and tears well up rapidly. I can't let myself hurt Mako. I just can't.

I close my eyes again and try to concentrate. I hear the _thump, thump, _thumping of my heart beating hastily. Everything is pitch black, but soon I see something in the distance. It comes closer and I try to make out what it is.

* * *

**_Giant metal beings sweep their ways close to a long narrow road. They seem dangerous, and angry, filled with resentment and vengefulness. _**

**_They slide down and small, cartwheeling shadows tumble down the asphalt and stop._**

**_There is another shape. Tall, buff, and unmistakably feminine. She looked down, keeping her face in the dark and gloomy shade._**

**_The machines roll closer to her and the cartwheeling shadows dive down and up, getting closer and closer to the stiff woman._**

**_"Mecha tanks, and chi-blockers." The woman muttered and stood proud and looked down. _**

**_A small beam of light shed on half of her face, and small details come into vision._**

**_She has tan skin and big, light blue eyes. She looks tired, and her eyes are squinting as if she is near sighted. Her bottom lip is sunken in a little, and her stomach moves in and out slowly._**

**_The chi-blockers rush forward towards the woman and try to jab her with two fingers, but she quickly eludes the attacks. She slides out of the way and climbs through the air, commanding the wind around her to lift her off the cold, hard, ground._**

**_The mecha tanks move arm-like limbs back and shoot forward metal ropes with claws. She ducks but loses her balance, and she plunges down faster than lightning. _**

**_She lays down for a second, then slowly and groggily sits up. Chi-blockers and the mecha tanks advance in the direction of the drowsy target. She winces in alarm, and takes a deep breath. _**

**_The angle changes, and we come face to face with the woman. Half of her appearance iss ordinarily structured and amplified, but the other half is as if she had been decomposing her body and decided to stop; Her clothes are stained up and down, and have small holes in many places. Her arms and hands were flaking with dead skin, and scabs and blisters and cuts seemed to surface on her dry skin. Her cheek is indented and translucent, and where her eye should be is a large black socket. Red, tender flesh is exposed on the side of her nose and her ear is rotting away. Her lips are gone and allow you to see her yellow, decaying teeth._**

**_She grimaces and closes her eye, trying to concentrate. Her eye opens a tad, and a small glow comes out and it dies down._**

**_Wait- can she be...?_**

**_The chi-blockers take advantage of her struggle and they ambush her, letting mecha tanks surround her in a small circle. They summersault through the small slits of space between the metal bodyguards._**

**_The chi-blockers quickly and flawlessly push pressure points around her body, and she passes out._**

* * *

I gasp for air and my eyes burst open. I'm lying down in bed, and someone sighs with relief. My vision goes from blurred, to double, to normal everyday vision. I look up and see a distressed and handsome face.

"M-Ma-Mako?" I reach my hand out and touch his cheek to make sure everything is real.

"Shhh" Mako kisses my forehead and smiles weakly. "Please, Korra, you need some rest." He holds my hand brushes the hair out of my face.

"B-but what happened? I was meditating a-a-"

"Korra, please. You've had a bad experience, and you need to calm down and rest." He squeezes my hand and plays with my fingers.

"I'm not going back..." I try to find my voice and put on my game face.

"Going back where?" He lets go of my hand and his eyes widen.

"My dreams are like some kind of parallel universe. I can actually feel what's going on, and everything's... dead." I look away and squeeze my eyes shut. How would Mako understand anyway?

"Korra. I get that you don't want to have anymore nightmares. You just really need to get sleep though, I don't want to see you miserable, but it will only get worse if you run away from these problems."

I look at him and decide that it will be alright. What's the harm, I mean they're only dreams... right?

* * *

**YAY ITS DONE :D**

**Sorry it took so long...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN THE WOOOORRRRRLLLDDD TO ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS WILL BE EXTREMES SMUT SO... IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT JUST BACK AWAY SLOWLY...**

* * *

I wake up and my head is burning away.

Not literally, my mind just feels as though it will explode, that's all.

I look outside through my bedroom window and see pure obscurity- definitely night time.

Mako isn't in the room, which is a sure sign that I was okay this time. No truly bad dreams, or he would've stayed behind and held my hand, making sure to squeeze it and stroke it gently every time I had a panic attack.

* * *

I walk to the kitchen where I see dim lights and emptiness. I wonder, _Where could he be? _But it occurs to me, maybe he went to take a walk. Clear his mind! That's all.

I sit down on our couch and yawn, still exhausted and fatigued- even though I slept all day yesterday and up until now.

I huddle up and try to make warm in the cold, dry air. I lay on my side facing the back of our couch, and close my eyes slowly... maybe the spirits are giving me a break this time! Maybe... it could... be... different.

And of course I'm wrong.

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself on another white backdrop. What is it with these sets?

It's different this time, the tension is higher, but my danger level in my head seems to be low, then high, but then low again.

A small blurry image shows up in front of me, it looks like some sort of screen, and it booms like our radio.

I see a man. He looks tired, and disgusting. He slobbers a little and wipes his nose like its allergy season or the pollen count it high.

He pulls out a beer bottle and I know immediately that he's drunk. He chugs it down quickly and slams it down to the bar table. "I'll take a shot please..." He dizzily blurts out.

The bartender reluctantly slides a small glass of liquor over to the man and watches as he vigorously pours it down his throat within just a moment.

He throws some yuans at the bartender and staggers over to the exit. The screen wavers and I see a figure wearing air acolyte clothing.

"Korra." Aang whispers with an echo all around.

"Uh, uh, uh." My tongue slips over like it's ice skating for the first time and Aang stops me.

"Korra, listen to me. You have to leave, please, no questions, just go."

I find words and knit my eyebrows together. "What? Why!?"

"Simply, there is a danger coming soon. Those visions, I've been sending them. I'm trying to help you." Aang keeps his expression solemn and sympathetic but I can't care less.

"Look. I'm not leaving. At least until I find Mako. And YOU'VE been sending me nightmares constantly? What is that all about!?" I point my finger demandingly at him with fury burning in my soul. My past life, trying to make my turn miserable. It doesn't make any sense? How can he be so inconsiderate and selfish?

"But Korra-" The scene starts shaking and it sounds like a door slams closed. "You don't have much time. Go hide, concentrate, bring on the avatar state if you must. Just try to get out. I'm afraid I can't help you though, you have to do this on your own. Goodbye, and good luck, Avatar Korra." He snaps his fingers and my eyes open. I gasp and blink a couple of times.

I look around and raises an eyebrow. What does he mean? "You don't have much time. Go hide," and "Just try to get out", It just doesn't make any sense.

Foot steps have interrupted my thoughts and I crouch behind the couch. Leaning over and peaking to see if I can get a good look at the intruder.

Nobody's here- except Mako. I stand up and slowly walk over to him and smiling. "Hey babe. Did you go on a walk?"

He smiles and his hands instantly are on my waist. "Sure did."

I shake a little but smile some more. "Want to go listen to the radio with me?" I hold his hand and look up at him hopefully.

"Sure." He pulls me towards the couch and flips on the radio. "Sit down next to me." He says as he drops his rump down.

I walk by him and he pulls me onto his lap. "Oh, um, Mako? I would feel a bit more comfortable just sitting on the couch..."

He nods and spreads his legs apart, letting my fall between his thighs and onto the worn out leather.

"That's not what I meant." I close my eyes awkwardly and try to keep myself from shaking. What's going on with Mako? He usually listens to me? But now he's gone a bit crazy! He's acting like a-

"Does it matter?" He pushes his hands under my shirt and starts massaging my stomach.

"Mako-" He puts his free hand in my mouth and tightens his legs over mine.

"Shhhh..." He move his hand up and finds his target- two plump bumps of skin. He slaps one and I yelp.

"P-p-please..." But Mako obviously doesn't care. He pins me down on the couch and pulls off my shirt forcefully as I struggle to stop him.

"Shut up, bitch." He starts kissing my neck and I scream for help. He sticks his hand down my pants and I kick my legs up and down.

He unbuttons his shirt and pulls off his scarf and discards them on the floor. "You will behave, you slut." He grabs my hand and makes me pull off his pants.

"No! MAKO! Please!" He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffs me to our coffee table. I shake my wrists but they won't budge.

He pulls off his underwear gingerly and sticks his dirty and smelling cock in my face. "Suck it."

"No!" I turn my face to the side and tears roll down my cheeks.

"It wasn't a question." He turns my head and hits me with his grimy body part.

"STOP!" I shriek. He bends over and sticks his hands down my pants again.

"Then I guess we'll do something else." Mako smirked and pulled my pants and under wear down.

"NOOOO!" I close my eyes and try to imagine the old Mako that I loved. The one who isn't drunk and trying to rape me. The one who tucks me in and kisses my forehead and holds my hand. That sweet loving guy that makes my heart skip around, and makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter around like crazy. The cute and compassionate guy who would calm me down when I had nightmares, and stay awake until I wasn't shaking.

He stands up and brings his part up to my face again. "Or you can suck it." He pressures my mouth open and starts to stick his cock in again.

_PLEASE! _I pray, over and over again. Hoping I can get the real Mako back.

He lays it in my mouth and pushes my mouth closed. "Now suck it you bitch."

I sob and do as he says, trying to cover up my breasts and bottom before he gets more ideas.

"Faster, slut." He steps closer to me and slaps my neck. I flinch and try my best. Maybe if I give him what he wants he'll back off...

I feel his cock stiffening and grimace, he moans pleasantly, like it's fun to attack your wife. He starts to pull himself out of my mouth and I sigh with relief when he finally does. "Get on your belly, whore." He makes a fire whip and I know he's serious.

"Mako, you have to listen to me." I try to consult.

"Shut up." He whips my breast and I break down and wail. "You're such a baby." He moves my handcuffs around and flips me over.

"Stop it! NO!" But he doesn't listen. He rubs his hands together and whips my bottom. "OW!" I howl with pain as a fiery burn spreads through my body. He thrusts himself into me and I screech loudly.

He humps me brutally and whacks my back. "Shush up and enjoy it bitch."

I bite down on my lip and cry my eyes out, silently of course, so this dip shit doesn't get more mad and decide to hurt me more.

* * *

I wake up still handcuffed to the coffee table, still naked, and sore all over. I see burn marks all over and know that he must have whipped me until I passed out. I looked around for the monster but he was gone. It was over, finally.

* * *

**MY GAWD I FEEL SO ASHAMED FOR WRITING THAT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW ME THE FINE LINE, OMFG...**

**PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mako looks at me and rubs his head.

"What happened..?" He looks at the cuffs and starts to melt them off.

"Uhhh, YOU DID!" I look up at him a bitter expression.

"What did I do?" He gives me a _What-do-you-mean-? _look and I know he's seriously confused.

"You came back drunk as hell and you-you..." I close my eyes and tears stream down my cheeks.

"I- I did?" He looks at me with sorrowful eyes, "Korra, I am so sorry... I really didn't-"

"Just, whatever.." I bring my stare to the ground and wait for him to get the cuffs off.

"No, we need to do something about my insanity!" He looks at his knees and shakes his head, "Why would I do that? What's my problem?"

"You drink! THAT'S your problem!" He finishes and I rub my wrists, red circulation marks swell a little and my wrist starts throbbing.

"Then I need to stop, but first..." He holds his hand out and places it on his bicep, instantly cringing once his skin meets him muscles.

"Mako!" I slap him and cover up my front.

"I can't live with myself... maybe I should-"

"No." I interrupt, "I need to help you. If not, you'll get drunk again and rape someone else. But it will take some intensive training." I hold his shoulders and shake them with every word.

"Okay... when do we start?"

"As soon as I get some clothes on and heal all of these burns. Get ready for the first day of the rest of your life."

* * *

I meet Mako in the central park- might as well work in front of witnesses. He was shirtless and sitting cross legged in a circle of beer bottles, wine bottles, and other various alcoholic beverages.

Candles were lit all around him and every time he breathed in, each flame was given more life.

I walk in front of him, and I sit next to him so we're both cross legged with our knees touching.

"Are you ready?" I hold his hands and he nods solemnly. "Okay, we're going to start now... is that okay?"

"Mmmhhmmmm"He hums.

"Tell me, why did you drink in the first place?"

"Well I've just been really stressed lately..."

"Tell me," I squeeze his soft hands lightly.

"I don't know... I'm not comfortable." He breathes a bit more rapidly and the flames start getting bigger.

"Okay, just calm down. You need to tell me though, when do you want to drink the most?"

"Well, when I get nervous, and when I get upset, and self harm..."

"...Mako? This is getting bad... you can't self harm!" I open my eyes and a hot feeling burns around my nose.

"I'm such a bad person... I'm such a bad person..." He mumbles over and over again- his eyes closed.

"Mako, we can change this."

"Forgive me, I have sinned. Forgive me, I have sinned." He chants quietly.

I let go of his hands and sigh.

He looks up at me and winces a little, "Did I make you, err," He surveys the atmosphere and whispers, "suck me?"

I nod and look down. "You also humped and whipped me..."

He sniffled uncomfortably. "You can't do it, Korra. I'm just too awful."

* * *

**SORRY SO SHORT AND BORING :l**

**I needed to bring down the smut from last time.**

**Does anyone think I should do something else.**

**I've decided I don't care if you think I'm a perv.**

**I've been thinking about Irohsami... good choice?**


End file.
